Impuissance
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: Sommes-nous donc de si mauvais amis...?   Brotherly fluff, One Shot.


**Disclaimer: ****Rien ne m'appartient… même pas Sora :'( (heureusement pour lui le pauvre…)**

**Rated: ****K+**

**Brotherly! CloudxSora LéonxSora DingoxSora DonaldxSora **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Impuissance**

Les hurlements s'intensifièrent.

Dans la maison de Merlin, située à la Forteresse Oubliée, la tension était à son comble tandis que des cris déchirants perçaient le silence.

Dans une petite chambre adjacente au salon, une jeune femme répondant au doux nom d'Aerith s'afférait autour du jeune maître de la Keyblade, Sora, gravement blessé.

Le garçon, aujourd'hui âgé de 15 ans, avait été ramené un peu plus tôt par Cloud, qui l'avait tiré d'un combat titanesque contre Sephiroth, le pire ennemi de l'ex soldat. A ce souvenir le jeune homme, qui patientait dans le salon, se sentait bouillonner de rage.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le lieu du combat, attiré par le bruit, il s'était rendu compte avec horreur que Sora, leur petit Sora était seul, en train d'affronter un monstre bien plus puissant que tout ceux qu'il avait jamais combattu. Il soupçonnait Sephiroth d'avoir fait cela pour attirer son attention, et même si le petit brun possédait un pouvoir exceptionnel, ce n'était malheureusement pas suffisant pour contrer celui de l'ange démoniaque qu'il affrontait. Ce dernier prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à enchaîner les coups envers l'adolescent qui fatiguait de plus en plus, plaisir qui s'était mué en véritable jouissance en voyant au loin Cloud, plein de haine, qui ne pouvait intervenir à cause du barrage magique délimitant l'arène de combat.

Quand il avait enfin put traverser le barrage, il s'était précipité vers Sora pour l'arracher des griffes de son ennemi. Il n'avait réussit qu'à la dernière seconde à contrer le coup fatal que celui-ci se préparait à asséner.

« - Espèce de… » avait grondé Cloud, furieux tandis qu'il encaissait la puissance de l'attaque en parant la Masamune avec sa propre épée.

« - Vous devriez mieux surveiller votre élu, » avait répondu Sephiroth d'un ton moqueur, lançant un sourire mauvais au grand blond. « Ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… »

Avant que Cloud ait pu répliquer, l'homme au longs cheveux argentés avait disparu dans un éclair de lumière noire.

Lâchant un grognement de frustration, le jeune homme avait fait volte face et s'était agenouillé auprès de Sora pour constater les dégâts. Il avait sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en l'examinant : l'adolescent était à peine conscient, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche ainsi que des multiples entailles parsemant son corps. Les plus importantes restaient celles sur son abdomen ; là où l'épée de Sephiroth s'était enfoncée plusieurs fois. Il respirait à peine lorsque Cloud l'avait précautionneusement soulevé dans ses bras, pour ensuite le ramener le plus vite possible chez Merlin.

Il avait été accueilli par Donald et Dingo, inquiets de la disparition de leur ami. Il en eurent le souffle coupé lorsqu'ils découvrirent l'état du jeune garçon et ne purent prononcer une parole tandis que Cloud l'emmenait dans la chambre, sans se préoccuper de l'exclamation étouffée de Léon. Aerith avait prit en charge le petit brun et tout le monde avait eut interdiction de la déranger.

A présent, Cloud, Léon, Donald et Dingo attendaient, anxieux, dans le salon.

Aerith avait prévenu Léon que sur de telles blessures, la magie ne serait d'aucune utilité, qu'elle devrait soigner Sora sans, ce qui s'avérerait être extrêmement douloureux. En effet, la pommade qu'elle utilisait était certes efficace, mais donnait l'impression au blessé que de l'acide était répandu sur ses plaies.

Léon quant à lui était furieux : furieux après Sephiroth, ce monstre dégénéré qui ne vivait que pour faire le Mal et furieux après Cloud, car tout comme lui, il savait pourquoi Sephiroth s'en était prit à leur ami. Mais il était aussi furieux après Sora pour s'être aventuré tout seul dans cette zone encore inexplorée, sans avoir prévenu personne. Quoi que cela restait bien son genre.

Quand bien même, Léon se sentait à la fois en colère et désespérément impuissant.

Le jeune homme brun se souvenait encore de la première fois où il l'avait rencontré: un môme avec une combinaison rouge vif, des chaussures jaunes bien trop grandes et une énorme clef en guise d'arme. A cette période, il ne pouvait nier avoir eu de gros doutes quant à son utilité pour sauver le monde. Heureusement, le temps avait permit à ses doutes de se dissiper et à Sora de prouver maintes fois sa valeur.

Lorsque Sora revenait de temps en temps à la Forteresse Oubliée, en compagnie de Donald et Dingo, c'était toujours un moment d'allégresse général. Bien qu'assez immature et plutôt bruyant, Sora savait ramener un peu de gaité dans le cœur de ses amis, et cela même par un simple sourire, une simple parole de sa voix toujours enjouée. Durant ces temps sombres, il avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour remonter le moral des troupes, et son courage impressionnait tout ses compagnons, leur montrant l'exemple. Même Léon, pourtant d'un naturel taciturne, avait tendance à se départir quelque peu de sa froideur en présence du garçon, voir à s'amuser de son comportement enfantin. Car même s'il pouvait se montrer casse-pied, il n'en restait pas moins très attachant. Après tout il n'était encore qu'un enfant et son innocence restait intacte malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu traverser.

Léon en était là de ses pensées quand elle furent coupées par un cri de douleur se voulant étouffé. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se résigna à attendre, adossé au mur et les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Quelques secondes plus tard un nouveau cri brisa le silence tendu, plus fort celui-ci, suivit d'un long gémissement, tandis que la vois douce et rassurante d'Aerith se faisait entendre, au-delà de la porte.

Léon ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer la souffrance que devait endurer Sora pour avoir lui-même été déjà soigné par cet onguent d'Aerith. Il savait qu'il était efficace; pourtant la souffrance en était vraiment abominable. Et cela devait être bien pire sur ce genre de blessures bien plus sérieuses.

Les cris prirent de l'ampleur, emplis de souffrance. Il devenaient déchirants. Puis vinrent les supplications.

« - Non… Stop…! Non, s'il vous plaît… » gémissait le jeune garçon d'une voix qu'aucun de ses amis ne lui connaissait. Sora était connu pour être inébranlable ; l'entendre gémir les laissaient sous le choc.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Donald, n'en pouvant plus, se leva du vieux fauteuil dans lequel il était assit et décida d'entrer dans la chambre, interdiction ou pas.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Léon, la voix rauque d'être resté muet tout ce temps. « Aerith nous a demandé d'attendre ici. Laisse-la s'occuper de Sora. »

Le canard lui lança un regard noir, les mains sur les hanches.

« - Je ne peux pas rester ici les bras croisés. C'est au dessus de mes forces ! » S'exclama-t-il, tandis que près de lui, Dingo acquiesçait, l'inquiétude visible sur les traits de son visage.

« - Tu ne peux rien faire, la magie ne sera d'aucune utilité, » lui répliqua Léon. « Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir aider Donald, » ajouta-t-il en le voyant sur le point d'argumenter, « mais il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire à part attendre. »

Détournant le regard du magicien énervé, il se replongea dans le silence, les traits crispés.

Cloud, dans un coin sombre de la pièce, les observait sans mot dire, son attitude reflétant quelque peu celle de Léon.

« - Oui, toi on sait bien que tu t'en fiches de toute façon, » marmonna Donald avec colère.

A ces mots, Léon redressa vivement la tête.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ? » gronda-t-il.

« - Exactement ce que je viens de dire ! J'insinue que tu t'en fiches de Sora ! Qu'il puisse souffrir, ça t'es égal ! Tu dis tout le temps que c'est un gamin exaspérant et capricieux ! » s'écria le magicien royal.

« - Oh Donald… » essaya de le calmer Dingo, gêné par les mots de son ami à l'encontre de Léon.

« - Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est vrai qu'il est casse-pied, mais Sora est comme un petit frère pour moi ! J'ai autant d'affection pour lui que vous ! » répliqua le jeune homme, perdant son sang froid et sentant une colère froide l'envahir.

« - Ca suffit, » intervint Cloud d'une voix forte mais calme, voyant Donald sur le point de répliquer. « Nous sommes tous inquiets pour le gamin. Mais inutile de se sauter à la gorge pour soulager notre angoisse. »

Ces mots suffirent à calmer Léon mais pas Donald, connu pour son caractère impétueux.

Furieux, il décida de sortir prendre l'air pour se calmer les esprits et surtout ne plus avoir à supporter la tension qui régnait dans la pièce ni les cris déchirants de Sora. Dingo, qui le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, le retrouva assit sur les marches devant la maisonnette, la tête dans les mains, et le regard buté.

« - Ca va, Donald ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec précaution, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

« - Non, ça ne va pas, » marmonna-t-il, levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. « Sora souffre le martyr et risque de perdre la vie, et nous, nous ne pouvons absolument rien faire ! Regardes-nous Dingo. On n'a même pas été capables de veiller sur un enfant, nous avons échoué dans notre mission... Et maintenant nous sommes là à attendre, à espérer qu'il va s'en sortir… Quel genre de gardes du corps sommes-nous ? Quel genre d'amis sommes-nous…? » continua-t-il, sa voix se brisant quelque peu.

Dingo ne répondit rien, et baissa les yeux tristement. Il comprenait très bien ce que pouvait ressentir son compagnon d'arme, puisqu'il éprouvait le même sentiment, celui d'une trop grande impuissance. Soupirant, il laissa son regard errer sur la ville sombre et endormie.

Le Capitaine de la garde Royale savait que si Donald n'avait pas apprécié tout de suite l'adolescent, entre eux s'était par la suite tissé un lien indestructible. Et quoi que son ami puisse en dire, il savait aussi que Donald s'était beaucoup attaché à Sora. Bien plus qu'il l'avait d'ailleurs pensé, en témoignant sa récente colère à l'égard de Léon, qui n'y était pourtant pour rien.

Mais après tout, se disait-il, comment ne pas s'attacher à un gosse pareil ? Sora était toujours de bonne humeur, optimiste, courageux, une lueur d'espoir en ces temps si sombres. Un peu borné et tête en l'air il est vrai, mais quand même adorable. Avec le temps Sora était en quelque sorte devenu leur « bébé », et le voir ainsi leur faisait beaucoup de peine.

L'air de la nuit était frais et leur faisait du bien. Dingo inspira à fond durant quelques secondes afin de calmer son angoisse. Mais l'image du jeune garçon ensanglanté lui revint en mémoire, et il tressaillit à cette vision. Baissant la tête, il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, quelques secondes avant que ne se pose sur son épaule la main compatissante de son ami.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là à attendre tous les deux, dans la fraicheur de cette nuit sans lune, peut-être être quelques minutes qui semblaient s'être étirées en heures.

Après une attente qui leur parut interminable, la porte de la maisonnette s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître Aerith, le visage défait, du sang maculant sa robe.

« - Il veut vous voir, » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Inquiets, Donald et Dingo se regardèrent, puis se levèrent pour aller à la rencontre de leur compagnon tandis qu'Aerith refermait doucement la porte derrière eux.

Ils entrouvrirent avec précaution la porte de la petite chambre et s'y faufilèrent sans bruit. Sora était là, allongé entre des draps trempés de sueur, les bandages sur ses plaies déjà imbibés de sang, en particulier celui sur son abdomen. Les yeux fermés, les traits crispés, il semblait endormi, plongé dans un cauchemar. Pourtant dès que ses deux amis se furent approchés, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade entrouvrit ses yeux bleus azurés, voilés par la douleur. Voyant l'inquiétude peinte sur les traits de leur visage, il réussit à leur offrir un faible sourire.

« - S… Salut les gars… »

Ce fut avant que Donald n'explose de colère quelques secondes plus tard.

Sora savait bien qu'il n'y échapperait pas, et à vrai dire il l'avait mérité. Après avoir supporté les remontrances et menaces de mort du Magicien Royal si jamais il recommençait une telle chose, ses oreilles purent se reposer grâce à l'intervention de Dingo qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu. Il le laisserait crier sur Sora une fois que celui-ci serait rétablit et y ajouterait d'ailleurs sa touche de sermon. Mais pour l'instant l'adolescent avait besoin de repos.

Le petit brun lui en offrit un sourire reconnaissant, car il avait un sacré mal de crâne ; d'ailleurs il avait mal partout. Mais la sollicitude de ses amis le touchait. Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite les reproches marmonnés par Donald, il se prit à penser qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir de tels compagnons. C'était grâce à leur soutien qu'il gardait espoir et courage.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, ses amis étaient loin d'être impuissants.

* * *

**Voilàààà ! La fin est méga foireuse mais bon xD Et désolée si les personnages sont un peu OOC… Mais je voulais exploiter la relation de Sora avec Donald et Dingo (ils sont trop chou tous les trois x3) parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fics sur eux.**

**Bon en passant j'ai aussi mentionné ses relations avec Cloud et Léon du coup… xD Et je re-précise que ce n'est PAS du yaoi, je les vois plutôt comme des grand frères pour Sora :)**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même si c'est pour faire une critique xD (mais qu'elle soit constructive dans ce cas ^^) Ca me permettra d'améliorer cette histoire si besoin est. ;)**


End file.
